


pre-flight

by tentaclemonster



Category: Duolingo Stories
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, F/F, Femslash February, Honeymoon, Married Couple, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 04:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: Sophie and Marie are on the plane to Toulouse, but Marie is still nervous about leaving for their honeymoon. Sophie helps her out.
Relationships: Sophie/Marie (Duolingo Stories)
Kudos: 18
Collections: Femslash February





	pre-flight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'sentinel/guide AU'.
> 
> If car insurance commercials can have fic then I don't know why these French lesbians Duo is having me translate stories about can't. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"What do you hear?" Sophie asks Marie, their hands clasped together in the space between their seats on the plane.

Marie's grip is tight and her eyes are shut tighter. She winces and shakes her head.

"Voices," she says. "People on the tarmac loading the luggage."

"You remember how we practiced, yes? Imagine a dial on a stereo and turn it down."

A smile twitches at Marie's lips. 

"You know that no one owns a stereo anymore, don't you?" she teases.

"I got my guide training in the nineties, so sue me," Sophie replies. She also squeezes Marie's hand. "Imagine an iPod if you want. Just turn the volume down -- slowly."

Marie takes a deep breath and exhales. A few seconds pass before she nods and her grip loosens on Sophie's hand. She opens her eyes and smiles, proud.

"It's gone. I don't hear anything but the people on the plane."

Sophie smiles back and laughs. She leans forward to press a kiss to Marie's lips.

"You see? I told you you could do it. Just keep it like that and we'll be in Toulouse in no time."

"The plane hasn't even started yet, Sophie. The engines --"

"Will be just as quiet for you as they are for me," Sophie finishes for her, "and we'll make it to our honeymoon in one piece and be gorging ourselves on cassoulet before we know it."

"You have much more faith in my control than I do."

"No, I have faith in you. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't."

Marie's smile widens at that, but falters.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to come, Sophie," she rushes to say. "I--"

"Don't. You're here now. That's all that matters to me."

"...Alright. To Toulouse we go, then!"

Sophie smiles. "To Toulouse we go!"


End file.
